


В своей шкуре

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, silks AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дэнни хранил свой секрет почти шесть лет
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 16





	В своей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> оборотни-типа-шелкиАУ, таймлайн — 6 сезон.

Дэнни умудрялся не спалиться перед Стивом в течение довольно долгого времени. Довольно долго по его меркам — да и по любым другим — шесть лет. А если учесть еще то, что они со Стивом лет пять из этих шести вместе, то медаль от гильдии шпионов ему обеспечена. На седьмом году его удача наконец изменила. 

Черт их дернул отправиться всего навсего вдвоем. Нет, конечно же, если они не выйдут на связь, к вечеру их начнут искать, но тогда контрабандисты, использующие сеть пещер, чтобы каждый раз успешно уходить от погони, опять сбегут. Они гоняются за бандой уже с пару месяцев, Макгарретт от неудачи к неудаче делается все злее и свирепее, и когда взятый подозреваемый раскололся (и едва не описался, Дэнни мог бы поклясться), Стив, не думая, рванул по указанным координатам. 

Конечно же, это оказалась ловушка. Конечно же, и без того небольшой вход в пещеру завалило так, что остались только два пятнышка света наверху, и оба с пару дюймов в диаметре. И, конечно же, среди джунглей телефон не ловил. 

У них не было карты подземных ходов. Выход однозначно имелся, но сеть тоннелей змеилась под горами на многие километры, некоторые проходы были рукотворные и пропахивали весь остров словно творение бешеного гигантского крота. Времени искать выход не было, как не было и воды, из еды — протеиновый батончик, который Макгарретт всегда держал в боковом кармане брюк. Из того, что им еще могло помочь — фонарики в телефонах, и, благодарение всем богам, что Дэнни с утра отобрал у Стива мобильник и в принудительном порядке поставил заряжаться. Как чувствовал. Хотя это было больше воспитательной мерой, ведь Стив опять прошелся по идеально ровному новенькому галстуку, который Дэнни завязывал у зеркала. Дэнни лишь тяжко вздохнул, вспоминая об уютном утре, случившемся, по ощущениям, пару-тройку лет назад. 

— У нас только один путь — вперед, — странным тоном сказал Стив, а Дэнни прыснул от прозвучавшего пафоса. — Что? — недовольно нахмурился Стив. 

— Мы там умрем, Стив. Ни ты, ни я не знаем дороги. На первой же развилке свернуть не туда — и все, мы никогда отсюда не выберемся. 

— Но мы не можем сидеть здесь и ждать, пока нас спасут, Хейз и его уроды прямо сейчас уходят с острова! Если бы я мог позвонить ребятам! Отсюда до дороги каких-то триста метров, и там связь еще была. 

— А как мы поймем, в каком месте команда должна их ловить? — резонно спросил Дэнни. — Ни ты, ни я не знаем совершенно ничего об их планах на ввоз оружия, ни того, куда они причаливают и откуда отчаливают, ни даже того, самолетом они все провозят или по гребаной воде! Ни имен, кроме Хейза, ни мест, кроме этих координат! Только точки сбыта и, по-хорошему, нам с них надо было начать, а не нестись бешеными сайгаками не пойми куда, без подкрепления и даже не оставив команде координаты. Ты поступил как придурок, Стивен, и я не лучше. 

— Но что ты предлагаешь тогда? — взорвался в ответ Стив. — Сидеть и ждать, пока мы умрем от обезвоживания или когда нас найдут? Если Айхона даст команде другие координаты, нас в жизни вообще не отыщут. 

— Мы оставили машину на трассе!

— Да здесь в радиусе мили с полсотни входов в пещеры! 

— Ну хорошо, — Дэнни вздохнул. — Есть кое-что. Я могу проверить, были ли конкретно тут люди, уходили ли они по этому тоннелю, — он махнул рукой в темноту прохода. — А еще я могу вылезти наружу и привести спасателей и ребятам просигналить, чтоб хотя бы на главаря этих засранцев выслали ориентировку. 

— Ты умеешь телепортироваться? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. 

Дэнни едва не отбил руку о лоб. Потом вздохнул, оглядел пространство, засунул телефон в карман и принялся развязывать галстук. 

— Обещай не пугаться. Я не ядовитый. 

— Что? — пораженно спросил Стив, наблюдая за ним. — Ты спятил? 

— Нет, — сказал Денни, закончив развязывать узел и разглаживая приятную на ощупь ткань. — И ты не спятил, и не надышался, и не принял ничего. Я потом тебе все расскажу подробнее. 

С этими словами Дэнни встряхнул свой галстук, ткань на миг увеличилась в размере, он взмахнул ею, будто заворачиваясь в получившееся огромное покрывало, и… 

Стив инстинктивно отшагнул назад. 

Змея, оказавшаяся на полу пещеры, подняла голову и, зашипев, беззвучно потрясла хвостом. 

— Черт, — выдал Стив. Вздохнул, беря себя в руки, и проговорил: — Да, нам определенно стоит поговорить. Мне тоже есть, что сказать. 

Дэнни уставился на него с отчетливым подозрением во взгляде, но Стив только махнул рукой на пещеру. 

— Сейчас на это совсем нет времени, — с сожалением сказал он. — Все потом. Сначала дело.

Дэнни фыркнул. Стив догадался, что это было именно фырканье, но звук получился очень смешной - хриплое шипение, больше похожее на чихание. 

Дэнни ползал по пещере, пробовал воздух языком, уполз довольно далеко, до виднеющегося в свете фонарика поворота, уводящего в темноту, но вернулся и покачал головой. Стив удрученно кивнул — не очень хотелось соглашаться, что повел себя как придурок, погнавшись за призрачным шансом поймать преступника. Для него это вообще было не свойственно, стоило получше проанализировать произошедшее. 

Тем временем Дэнни подполз к нему и, обвившись вокруг ноги, медленно двигался вверх, спиралью обматывая тело Стива. 

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Стив, неловко разводя руки в стороны. Дэнни добрался до его плеч, обвился вокруг шеи и пощекотал языком щеку. Стив поморщился от щекотки, в неверном свете пытаясь разглядеть окрас и определить вид, которому принадлежал Дэнни. Змей тем временем ласковым, совсем не змеиным движением потерся о его шершавый от щетины подбородок и переполз на руку, а от нее, крепко держась, устремился к завалу. Стив шагнул ближе к камням, поняв, что Дэнни таким образом показывает — неплохо было бы его подсадить. 

Дэнни был длинный, около восьми футов, по прикидке Стива, а вот в просвет между камнями протиснулся едва-едва. Ну, или Стиву так показалось. Он еще из курса биологии помнил, что благодаря мышцам змеи могут очень многое (видео о кормлении удава даже снилось потом в кошмарах пару раз). Тем не менее, кончик хвоста Дэнни исчез в проеме, все звуки стихли, и Стив остался в пещере один. 

Он думал, что Дэнни превратится в человека сразу же возле выхода, но его было не слышно, а значит, он решил в таком виде добраться до трассы, где можно поймать сигнал и позвонить. 

Минут через десять раздались шаги. 

— Стив, ты там жив еще? Боже, надеюсь, ты все-таки не ушел, иначе я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю! 

— Нет, я не ушел, — крикнул Стив, необъяснимо обрадовавшись, когда вновь услышал Дэнни. 

— Хорошо, — Стив по голосу понял, что Дэнни улыбается. — Я позвонил ребятам, потом спасателям. Чин с Лу занялись Айхоной, а Джерри и Коно — транспортными службами и поиском по камерам. Спасатели будут здесь через полчаса. Коно тоже рвалась приехать, но я убедил ее этого не делать, мы оба не пострадали. Ведь не пострадали же? 

— Нет, — сказал Стив. 

— Хорошо, — судя по звукам, Дэнни сел с той стороны завала. — Этот проход почти не пахнет людьми. Здесь, снаружи — следы свежие, бомбу они заложили максимум пару дней назад. А вот у поворота вглубь — совсем старые, они не пользовались им больше двух месяцев. Хотя и у прохода, и в глубине запах одних и тех же людей, и их двое. И это не Айхона. 

— Печально. У нас никаких зацепок, если он не расколется. Ты не мог бы его укусить? 

— Я не ядовитый, — Дэнни тихо хмыкнул. — Но могу придушить. Если это еще не сделали Лу и Чин. 

— Будем держать в качестве запасного плана, — с воодушевлением сказал Стив. Дэнни угукнул, но невесело. — Так значит, ты маскируешь шкуру под галстуки? 

— Да, — протянул Дэнни. — Такие как я умеют немного, но на то, чтобы менять внешний облик шкуры, моих сил хватает… Кажется, я слышу сирены. И вертолет.

* * *

Вечером Стив повел себя немного странно. Он лишь с кратким "пойдем" потащил Дэнни на второй этаж, в спальне усадил на кровать, а сам широко распахнул дверцы шкафа и принялся разбирать батарею коробок с обувью. Обнаружилось, что они закрывали собой металлический сейф, по размеру совсем немного больше той же обувной коробки. Дэнни удивленно вскинул брови, открыл рот, чтобы вставить ремарку, но передумал, глядя, как Стив набирает длинный код.

На свет показалась… куртка. Из бежевой замши, с мягкой, вроде как синтетической подкладкой… Дэнни прищурился. А потом наклонил голову и прищурился еще раз. 

В руках Стива была пятнистая звериная шкура. 

Дэнни шумно выдохнул. 

Стив набросил шкуру на плечи и оказался крупным поджарым леопардом, мгновенно занявшим все свободное пространство комнаты. 

Дэнни фыркнул с облегчением и покачал головой. Надо же было так. Дурацкая история, ма ему, наверное, всыплет, когда он расскажет. Хоть у им подобным и не было каких-то специальных сил, особо прищурив глаза, искоса они могли разглядеть истинный облик окружающих. Но Дэнни даже в голову ни разу не пришло проверить команду или Стива. Стелла и Бриджит будут стебать его до конца дней. 

Стив шагнул к нему и положил тяжелую голову на колени.

— О, хорошо, то есть ты реально котик, — сказал Дэнни, испытывая непреодолимое желание подергать длинные белые вибриссы. — Не морской. Понял, теперь та шутка перестанет быть такой смешной. 

Огромный кот фыркнул, словно говоря, что она, собственно, никогда и не была смешной, и потерся головой о живот Дэнни, начиная утробно урчать. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я немного почешу тебя за ушами. А еще становится понятной твоя нелюбовь к собакам, вечная вражда, все такое. 

Стив шутливо клацнул зубами, будто норовя отхватить Дэнни пальцы.

— Понял, понял. А о чем мне тогда остается шутить? Я шесть лет терпел твои шутки про мои галстуки. 

Стив тряхнул головой, шагнул назад, и через секунду напротив Дэнни сидел уже человек в меховой куртке, ни разу не похожей на шкуру леопарда. 

— Ты знаешь, где лежит моя шкура, — серьезно сказал Стив, неотрывно глядя в глаза Дэнни. 

Повисла неловкая тишина. 

— Я бы никогда не стал прятать ее от тебя, Стив, — тяжело уронил Дэнни, этим окончательно решая все между ними. — И если ты уверен в надежности своего шкафа, я мог бы положить туда свой галстук. 

Стив моргнул, осознавая, и бросился к Дэнни, обнимая, опрокидывая на кровать и шумно дыша в шею. 

— Ну, чего ты, — растерянно спросил Дэнни, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы Стива и начиная почесывать, совсем как за ушами парой минут раньше. 

— Тебе не стоит оставлять ее, — пробормотал Стив. — Если бы у тебя не было ее с собой сегодня, мы не выбрались бы из пещеры. 

— Ты прав, — отозвался Дэнни. — Но с другой стороны, она не требовалась шесть лет. 

— Сделай, как тебе покажется правильнее, — Стив на мгновение поднялся над ним, мягко и коротко поцеловал, а потом склонился к уху и проговорил несколько цифр — код от сейфа. В котором лежало его самое ценное сокровище.

**Author's Note:**

> Дэнни вот такая змейка  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B7%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%8F  
> только посмотрите, какие у нее глазки, ну просто вылитый же!   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fd/Gopher_Snake_-_Flickr_-_GregTheBusker_%282%29.jpg/800px-Gopher_Snake_-_Flickr_-_GregTheBusker_%282%29.jpg
> 
> "Морской котик" Стив  
> https://vk.com/wall-45091870_521564  
> Стив в своей шкуре  
> https://media.tumblr.com/116a9f12dfd1782ae1aa98a566518235/tumblr_pjmubs09hV1wvu84wo2_1280.jpg


End file.
